Digital subscriber lines (DSL), such as ADSL lines, are configured to particular profiles based on service agreement, loop quality, and operating environment. A change in these factors, such as introduction of outside electro-magnetic noise, degrades line performance. If the degradation is serious, the line may become a “problem line” and need a new profile. With a large network, there may be thousands of DSL lines that become problem lines. The typical system to make profile adjustments is to have a service technician manually change the DSL line profile in response to customer complaints received at a volume call center. This process may involve one or more truck rolls (sending a service technician to a customer site) which leads to increased DSL maintenance and service costs. It would be desirable to reduce the costs associated with DSL line maintenance while providing improved DSL line performance.